Embodiments herein generally relate to manufacturing transport systems, and more particularly to systems that use a controller to independently control robotic arms and picking elements to dynamically position the picking elements in coordination with the dynamic size, spacing, and transport speed of workpieces being moved by a transport surface.
High-speed digital printing systems exist that offer the ability to print, cut, and package custom signage. This is accomplished through tandem or individual printers, a programmable laser sign cutter, a stacking system, and shrink-wrap packaging line. Since only the sign printing and cutting methods are completely flexible, the collating/stacking system remains as the limiting factor in having a fully flexible system (since it is limited to only compiling signs of a certain size and shape). Major redesign of the collating/stacking system would be required in order to efficiently handle anything other than the current fixed-size options. There is now demand for a more flexible system to enable a wide variety of quick turnaround, variable data signage with a much broader range of size and shape.